Have yourself a very GhostFire Christmas!
by Sly Raccoon
Summary: It a major fluffball (Or planet) of GhostFire/Valdangelo/Neo/Leico at Christmas. They are coming out to the rest of the seven and... Yah. It's a two shot (Maybe three) and for the first chapter I wrote like 7000 words! Holy samosas. Anywho... It's got fluff, it's got feels, and I like it (And I rate everything T)
1. The beginning of my obsession

"Come on Leo, we were meant to have left by now!" Nico growled from the sofa in the corner of Bunker 9.

"But – Just – Gah! – Oops – Nico! Help!" Leo sputtered from somewhere in the Bunker.

Nico jumped up and began his search of the bunker. It wasn't long before Nico found Leo with a shelf on top of him. Nico laughed and crossed his arms.

"Help me please." Leo said from under the shelf.

"What were you doing? How did you even..." Nico laughed again.

"I was climbing them for your information." Leo said indignantly as Nico held up the shelf.

"And why were you climbing it?" Nico sighed.

"To get these of course!" Leo said proudly as he got up a dusted off his dungarees.

Nico looked at him, "Get what?"

Leo rolled his eyes and picked up two woolly things... Jumpers? Oh no! Not Christmas jumpers!

Once Nico figured out what they were he started backing up, "Oh no! No, no, no!"

"C'mon Nico!" Leo begged. "Please? Look, I got them especially for us!"

Nico looked at the jumpers. It was easy to guess which one was his. It was black with two skeletal reindeer on it. Leo's was green with two mechanical robins.

"Fine." Nico gave in. Leo was giving him his 'but you loooooove me' look. "But I get to wear my jacket over it."

"Sure." Leo smiled, thinking Sally would probably make him take it off when they got to Percy's Christmas dinner party thing.

After that Leo took very short amount of time getting ready and within five minutes they were on their way.

* * *

The two were taking public transport as Leo didn't want to shadow travel and Nico didn't really think it was appropriate to arrive on the now fixed Festus. A giant golden, fire breathing, metal dragon landing in the middle of New York city? Not such a good idea. So there they were on the New York subway. Just two children of the gods, one from 1930's and both back from saving the world.

"How weird is it to think that five months ago we were flying on a giant ship in Greece saving the world?" Leo smiled.

"How weird is it to think that four months ago we weren't dating?" Nico replied.

"Are we gonna tell them?" Leo asked worriedly.

"I don't know... I don't really get on with them that well. Jason knows I'm gay, but he's the only one."

"Wait, how does Jason know you're gay? Before me?" Leo asked.

"After you guys saved me, when Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus remember when Jason and I went on a quest? A mini one. To get the stupid spectre thing for raising the dead. Anyway, to get it we needed to face Cupid." Nico was really quiet now. "Stupid Cupid. He... Well he forced me to face love. To face who I am."

"Is it wrong that I'm glad he did?" Leo said as he snuggled into Nico's shoulder.

"No. It's a good thing. I just wish he hadn't done it the way he had. Though to be fair I probably wouldn't have admitted it otherwise." Nico sighed.

"So... Are we going to tell them?" Leo asked. "I think we should discuss the pros and then the cons."

"Well I've only come out once. It wasn't the best experience but Jason... He was really supportive. He's a good friend. I'm sure he'll be just as supportive – no – more supportive for you. He is your best friend after all." Nico replied.

"You're my best friend. You, Piper and Jason." Leo said. "And I think Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Annabeth and Percy will be just as supportive for you. Hazel is your sister and will be glad to know you're happy... You are happy right?"

"Of course I am Leo." Nico smiled. "Thalia will be happy that you're no longer hitting on her."

Leo groaned. "Don't ever mention that again. Ever." He laughed. "Annabeth and Percy will be happy that you're no longer that estranged emo death kid."

"Estranged emo death kid?" Nico said mock offended. Then he laughed. "Yeah you softened me right up." He pecked Leo on the lips quickly. "Frank will be happy that you definitely don't like Hazel like Sammy did."

"Demigod love lives are just so weird aren't they?" Leo laughed. "Piper..."

"Piper will love it. She is the daughter of the Love goddess. Besides, she gets a gay best friend. Isn't that every girl's dream or something?" Nico replied.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Ok then. Cons..." He took a deep breath. "What if someone... I don't know... Is homophobic?" Leo had a panicked look in his eyes.

"They won't be." Nico said but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more that he was Leo.

"But what if they are?" Leo whispered.

"Then we can go find ourselves better friends." Nico replied confidently. "And we'll still have Nyssa and Will and the Stolls – they all know. Hades the whole camp knows!"

"What if Piper says love doesn't work like that?" Leo whispered.

"She won't. She loves you. Cupid is love and he made sure I knew that love can exist anywhere. Even between two boys. Zephyrus, or Flavonius in Roman, fell in love with a man. He was turned into a flower but that's not the point. What I –" Nico refuted Leo furiously.

"Nico." Leo interrupted. "Calm."

Nico took a deep breath. "What if Hazel thinks it's wrong? She's from roughly the same time period as me! Two men being together... It just... Wasn't looked on very nicely. What if she still thinks like that?" Nico whispered quietly, making sure no one heard him talking about being from another time period.

"Nico. She's your sister. She'll never, ever, do something like that. If you can accept that you're gay then so can she." Leo replied sternly.

"Yeah but Leo I hated myself for the longest time. I thought – Well I just –" Nico replied helplessly.

"Nico. I love you." Leo said, taking hold of Nico's cold hand, warming it instantly.

"I love you too." Nico sighed, resting his head on Leo's shoulder. "So we're telling them huh?"

"Wh-wha-I-" Leo spluttered.

"Leo we've shot down every reason for not doing it. I think the whole point of this pros and cons thing was to determine –"

"Yeah ok!" Leo interrupted. "Ok. We're telling them."

"We're telling them." Nico repeated.

There was a moment of quiet where the two boys listened the rustle of the tube car, the quiet unintelligible sound coming from someone's headphones and the muttering of two women talking about Christmas presents and Turkeys.

"I'm scared." Leo whispered, dropping his head onto Nico's shoulder again.

"Me too." Nico replied, kissing the top of Leo's head.

"That's a pretty big con right? It should count for two." Leo said desperately.

"Leo." Nico said. "Even if it counted for two we'd still have more pros than cons."

The tube car pulled to a stop and some teenage boys – roughly Nico and Leo's age – got on the car.

"Haha, faggots." One with a large nose and greasy hair laughed when he saw Leo's head on Nico's shoulder and the two holding hands. His friends all laughed too.

Nico glared at them and Leo's hand gripped his harder.

"You small minded little shits." A girl stood up from where she had been sitting a few seats away from Leo, with a strong English accent. She too was their age, she had long crazy curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was very pale but had very red cheeks, causing quite a contrast. But a nice contrast.

"What did you say? Fatty?" The boy asked, his friends still grinning and sniggering.

"I said 'you small minded little shits'" She said slowly and patronisingly "And by the way, is being fat really the worst thing you can be? Not homophobic, racist, discriminative, vindictive or downright bloody minded?" She sounded really disgusted.

The boys looked really uncomfortable as she went off on them. Some passengers were smiling at the girl. Some were giving her, Nico and Leo dirty looks.

"You're just upset because no one would ever want to touch you. Ten out of ten, would not bang." He laughed.

"Dude." Nico growled getting up. "I think you've done and said enough. No one cares about what you have to say. You mean nothing to me, to my boyfriend" Nico still got a bit of a thrill every time he said that. "Or this girl." Nico looked at her and she nodded. "Just go sit down. You don't bother me, I won't bother you, get it?"

"Stay away from me, I don't want to catch anything." He sniggered. Both Nico and the girl gave him a 'What the Hades' look.

"Well he was sucktastic." Leo said from behind Nico and the girl. "Hi I'm Leo." He smiled at the girl.

She had really nice wild curly hair, at first he thought it was just dark brown but now it looked more indigo. Her brown eyes were big and her lashes were dark, making them seem bigger. Her nose was small and pointy but she had large cherry cheeks, the type that seemed to be constantly pinched by grandma's or whoever. Her wide angular jaw and full plump lips, her lower lip bigger than her upper lip. She had three freckles under her right eye that really seemed to complement her somehow. She had a few spots on her forehead and chin but other than that her face was relatively clear.

Her outfit was another story in itself. She wore a black vest with a burgundy wrap cardigan over it. Her burgundy jeans were waist highs and suited her well as she was very curvy. Instead of a belt she had a scarf wrapped around her waist. Her necklace had various things hanging from it such as a bauble, a feather, a string of beads, a piece of plastic popcorn, a cassette tape and a sock. No comment... She was wearing odd shoes too, one black boot, almost knee high. The other boot was yellow Doctor Martin's.

"And I'm Nico." Nico said as he sat back down next to Leo.

"Hey Leo and Nico. I'm Jenna. But please don't call me that. I hate my name but haven't come up with anything interesting yet." She introduced herself as she sat opposite the couple.

"That's... Cool. Have you thought of anything interesting yet?" Leo asked.

"Well I really like weird names. Crazy weird stuff like Bonidafica or Colabanya. But I really hate the name Bonnie – which is a possible nickname so... But Anya would be a nice nickname for Colabanya... But I'm not so sure about Colabanya." Jenna mused.

"Bonidafica." Leo said. "Colabanya."

"Do you like original stuff or do you like looking to mythology?" Nico asked.

"I wouldn't mind a recycled name as long as it was somewhat mystical." Jenna replied.

"I'll tell you when I think of something." Leo laughed.

He really liked this girl, she wasn't afraid to stick up for what she thought was right. She even had a life goal that seemed interesting for once. She reminded him a bit of Rachel, Camp Half-Blood's eternal maiden, mortal, oracle. Especially the hair.

"Thank you for defending us when those asshats –"

"No need to thank me. They had it coming. Those mothering mothers." Jenna said venomously.

Leo choked out a laugh, "Mothering mothers?"

"Oh right." She grinned lopsidedly. "In school I'm always trying not to swear so I ended up saying things like 'you mothering mother!' instead of swear words. After a while I ended up saying it all the time."

"I am so using that." Leo laughed.

"It's kinda bad using 'mother' as a swear word but that way I don't get in trouble." Jenna smiled.

There was a small moment of silent as the tube car slowed to a stop again.

"I think you should tell your friends. Also don't be scared, unless their anything like those duckers over there." Jenna said nonchalantly.

"Duckers, classic." Laughed Leo as Nico frowned.

"How did –" Nico began.

"I overheard you guys earlier. Not all of it but... From what it sounds like you guys have got some good friends. I think they'd be really supportive."

"Thank you." Leo said. "It actually really helps."

"It's just not... That easy." Nico sighed.

"Also no offense but... Um... How have they not guessed already? The way you two look at each other just makes it so obvious." Jenna asked. "Also, you guys are super cute around each other. Seriously adorable."

"Well my best friend Piper and her boyfriend Jason – also my best friend. Ya, I feel like I'm third wheeling all the time. Anyway they went to school together." Leo started.

"Our two friends Percy and Annabeth are in college and haven't been back since September. Before we were going out." Nico added.

"Thalia, Jason's brother and Annabeth's best friend, lives with her aunt and rarely sees us. She travels a lot and only sees us on special occasions." Leo continued.

"My sister Hazel and her boyfriend Frank live far away. San Francisco actually. They're up for the holidays." Nico finished.

"Oh! And we go to a boarding school. We haven't been out since... August?" Leo quickly added.

"Yep. Otherwise we probably would have seen Piper and Jason a lot more. Not that I know them that well." Nico sighed.

"That's not true. You get on with Jason quite well. Piper will love you when she gets to know you. You used to be so closed off before and with everything that had been going on –"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Nico sighed. "Sorry Jenna." Both boys looked at her sheepishly.

"No it's great." She said. "Well, not your discomfort but I want to be a counsellor when I'm older, or a therapist."

"No offense but I don't really feel like spilling my guts to a random stranger." Nico said.

"I wasn't suggesting that you should." Jenna smiled as the tube car rumbled to a stop. "This is my stop. I like you guys, here's my number if you ever want to meet up." She gave us a piece of paper and one more crooked grin, "And, even though it sounds like you don't know each other's friends amazingly well... I think they'll really like you. I do." And with that she got off the car.

"Well she's interesting." Nico managed.

"Unlike her name." Leo grinned.

"Really?" Nico laughed. "No, really?"

"It's why you love me." Leo sighed.

"I love you anyway." Nico smiled a small smile.

"So much has happened and we haven't even got to the party yet!" Leo sighed exasperated.

"This is going to be a really long day." Nico groaned.

"How are we going to tell them?" Leo asked.

"Huh?" Nico asked.

"I was just thinking that it would help if we planned out what we were going to say. And when." Leo mumbled.

"That's a brilliant idea." Nico grinned. "Unlike this sweater idea. If that doesn't tip them off I don't know what will."

Leo burst out laughing causing several passengers to give them odd looks. "Okay how about we do it before we give out presents?"

"Sure." Nico mused. "Especially considering what I got you." He mumbled under his breath.

"Should we do it early in the party so we don't get cold feet?"

"And then we can spend the party not hiding."

"You will not be freaky emo kid." Leo said fiercely.

"I was not freaky!" Nico growled.

"You kept creeping up on people scaring them. You stayed on your own. You gave everyone – especially me – dirty looks."

"Not Hazel." Nico grumbled.

"What I mean is that now you're so much more open. You have inside jokes with Nyssa. You got the whole dining pavilion to applaud you, especially the Stolls because of the prank you pulled on Will. You introduced us to _way_ better music. You have spent the last few months at Camp Half-Blood. Four whole months Nico!"

"I guess you're right. It's been nice... To have friends. Though, you have been the reason for me staying so long." He mumbled the last part but Leo heard this time.

"We only started dating in October." Leo asked, confused for a moment.

"But I liked you in September." Nico mumbled blushing wildly.

He had gone with Leo to Camp Half-Blood in August and that's when they'd become friends. The others had all gone off to either New Rome or in Piper and Jason's case, school after a week of being at camp. Nico and Leo gotten to be good friends over the rest of August and eventually became best friends around September time. That's when Nico realised he liked Leo in a different way. At first it freaked him out because he thought he'd ruin their friendship. Leo was his first proper friend and he didn't want to do anything to ruin it. But more than that, Leo had gotten him to open up, gotten him to get integrated more into camp life. Soon enough he made friends there. And all of it was because of Leo.

Leo could literally feel his heart get lighter. Sure at first he and Nico hadn't gotten on well. Then after the war they became friends. By the time it was September they had become best friends and Leo feelings had started to change. It was the first time he had ever liked a guy like that, Hades it was the first time he ever liked anyone like that. He didn't want to do anything about it thought, Nico was the first person he'd ever felt truly connected too. They'd had similar experiences and their personalities complemented each other. He didn't want to ruin that. But also he didn't want Nico to go back to how he used to be. He was still very similar but more out there than before. More than that however, Nico was the first person Leo had ever really opened up about his mother to, about how he dealt with everything through humour. Nico helped him to not hide anymore.

"I liked you too." Leo smiled, eyes on Nico's.

"I loved you in November." Nico continued blushing.

After they'd started going out it wasn't awkward. Sure they'd never done anything like it but neither of them ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend before. So everything was new. But they were also best friends, so they were able to talk about almost everything. They both shared more about themselves than they had with anyone, ever. That's when Nico realised he was in love Leo. When he didn't even have to tell Leo what was wrong or that he was upset. When Leo could cheer him up by just entering the room. When he realised he could do the same to Leo.

"I loved you in November too. Still do." Leo but his lip to stop laughing.

"I still love you too." Nico rolled his eyes.

"So we're gonna do it before presents. Will that be before or after dinner do you reckon?" Leo wondered.

"It'll be before dinner." Nico said. "Dinner will be before presents. We can catch up, come out, eat dinner and then give and get presents."

Both of them took a deep breath. "Piece of cake." Leo squeaked.

"How will we tell them?" Nico asked.

"Um... I don't know. How do you... What will we..." Leo bit his lip.

"I guess we could... Um... Well –" Nico fumbled as the tube car rumbled to a stop.

"Wait what stop is our stop?" Leo asked.

"Um, _*I'm British so I don't know subway stop names*_" Nico replied.

"Shit! We need to get off!" Leo said loudly. Both boys jumped up and high tailed it out of the subway station.

"Nico!" Leo shouted as soon as they spilled onto the street.

"What? What's wrong?" Nico asked slightly worried.

"It's snowing!" Leo yelled as he ran around for a moment. Then he seemed to notice Nico was just standing there looking at Leo with a slightly amused expression. "What?" He asked innocently.

"You are adorable." Nico said simply then pulled Leo in for a deep kiss. He wrapped one arm around Leo's waist, the other still holding Leo's hand. Leo was surprised at first but then he grinned into the kiss. His free hand going around Nico shoulders. Soon he let go of Nico's hand to twist it into Nico's soft, black, shaggy hair. Nico's hand went to Leo's back between his shoulder blades.

"I think it should snow more." Leo said against Nico's lips.

"Honey, it's not the snow." Nico growled in Leo's ear.

"That was _so_ gay." Leo gasped as he burst out laughing.

"What?" Nico frowned, his arms still wrapped around Leo's waist.

Leo stepped back out of Nico's hold and cocked his hip, one hand on his hip the other bent. "Honey, it's not the snow." He repeated sassily as he clicked his finger.

"Are you seriously stereotyping yourself?" Nico asked Leo incredulously.

"Honey, I'm just making a point." Leo carried on. Nico sighed and grabbed Leo's hand.

"Honey what's wrong?" Leo laughed as Nico dragged him towards Percy's apartment.

"Shut up Leo." Nico moaned as they went along.

"Oh honey, I love it when you moan like that." Leo said. That brought Nico up short.

"What?" He asked, face bright red.

"I..." The awkwardness of the situation dawned on Leo suddenly.

They had kissed (a lot) and moaned in pleasure while doing so, they'd never really commented on it. Sure Leo had practiced and found out what made Nico moan as had Nico to Leo. They knew what turned each other on. They knew lots... But they never really discussed it.

"Let's just keep going." Nico said.

"Yeah, we're going to be late." Leo agreed.

* * *

"Hi Sally, sorry we're late." Nico said breathless. Leo had raced him up to the eighteenth floor where the Jackson's lived. Leo was next his, breathing heavily.

"That's fine dear! Come in, you look... Why are you out of breath?" Sally asked slightly confused. She stood before them with her hair in a ponytail with a piece of tinsel used as a hair tie. She was wearing an apron that read _May the fork be with you_ and both Nico and Leo had the sneaking suspicion that Percy had got his mother that apron.

"I won." Leo said breathlessly. "Oh hi Mrs. Jackson – or Blofis? I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, etc, etc."

"Call me Sally, dear. I've heard a lot about you. Percy tells me everything." Sally smiled. "You sound like a very interesting young man."

"I am, I really am." Leo agreed.

"Really?" Nico asked Leo, exasperated. "Sally, you really shouldn't tell him things like that."

"It seems you have made a very good friend Nico." Sally smiled, secretly delighted that Nico had made a friend, especially with how close these two seemed.

Nico snorted. "I wouldn't exactly call him that." He said with a sly look at Leo, who also rolled his eyes.

"Anyway! We mustn't stand out here all night! Come in, come in!" Sally insisted. "Everyone is in the living room."

Nico and Leo headed toward the living room as Sally went into the kitchen.

"Ready?" Nico asked.

"They're gonna go crazy." Leo sighed.

"One, they are already crazy." Nico grinned "And two, you're even more so."

"That's why you love me." Leo said. The two looked at each other, their eyes showing their inner panic.

"I love you anyway." Nico smiled.

Leo took a deep breath as he pushed the door open. "S'up guys?"

"LEO!" Piper squealed as she leapt up from the sofa she had been lounging on to trap Leo in a death grip of a hug.

"Hey man!" Jason grinned as he wrapped his arms around both Leo and Piper causing them all to burst out laughing.

"Nico!" Hazel cried as she scrambled up from the floor to tackle Nico.

"Hey there little sis." Nico laughed as he hugged her back. _Leo really has changed me. _Nico thought. _Before I would have just stood here, hugged her awkwardly_

"Oh sweat Thamyris, I'm becoming human." He said so quietly as Hazel pulled back that only Leo heard, as he too was released from his 'hug *cough* death trap'

"It's a good thing." He whispered back.

"What no else wants to hug me?" Leo asked mockingly. Nico wanted to hug him but... Not yet. Instead Percy came over and swept both of them up into a mammoth hug.

"Percy... Wow... Can't breathe..." Leo croaked.

"Dying... Here... Percy..." Nico choked.

Percy released them with a sheepish look. "Sorry guys." He laughed.

"Hey Nico." Annabeth said and gave him a small, hesitant hug. He hugged her back to her surprise.

"Hey Annabeth, how you been coping with Kelp head here at college?" Nico asked.

"It has been surprisingly good actually." Annabeth laughed quietly. Nico nodded signally he didn't really have anything else to say. "Ugh, how are you flamio?" Annabeth asked as she pulled Leo in for a hug.

"I'm doing great! How about you? How are you coping with Kelp head here at college?" Leo asked as he squeezed Annabeth.

Annabeth pulled back. "Nico asked me the exact same thing."

"Huh." Leo said; his heart racing. "I guess we're all just surprised you guys have managed this long."

"Well it helps that no monsters can really get us into trouble in New Rome." Annabeth replied.

Annabeth, Percy and Piper sat back down as Jason gave Nico a one-armed hug that made Nico feel awkward and Hazel hugged Leo.

Hazel and Jason retook their places as Leo and Nico looked around, unsure of where to sit.

"Death breath!" Came a voice behind him. Nico groaned.

"Hey look, it's Lady Zap-a-lot." He replied.

"Shut up." Thalia grinned as she hugged Nico, completely ignoring Leo. "How are you doing sir Corpse-a-lot?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Really? Stealing off me?"

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes as she gave him a glare and went to sit down without even looking at Leo; who simply rolled his eyes.

Piper and Jason were both surprised but relieved to see that apparently didn't seem to care... They were suspicious, they could _feel _that something was different about him.

"Hey guys I've got... Oh hi guys." Frank entered the room carefully holding glasses of juice in his arms. "When did you – whoa!"

Frank fell forward but Nico caught him and Leo took some drinks out of his hands.

"We got here a few minutes ago." Nico replied as he took the rest of the drinks out of Frank's hands. Both he and Leo started handing them out.

"Thanks guys." Frank said, sitting down next to Hazel.

"Welcome." Leo replied as he handed Frank his drink, smiling.

Both Hazel and Frank were shocked to see Leo act so nice around Frank. They didn't have the best relationship. Hazel was surprised that the awkwardness between them had disappeared altogether.

Nico and Leo took the last sofa; it was only big enough to seat two, making it a love seat.

* * *

After that Piper and Jason told of their school drama. The usual flirting and bullying that came with school. Bullies always seemed attracted to demigods, or maybe it was that demigods always stood up for people.

Annabeth and Percy had some funny college stories and their run ins with Octavian. They had also made friends with Gwen and Dakota, plus a few more.

Hazel and Frank talked about New Rome and all the change he had made. How working with Reyna was. That Hazel had been promoted – by Reyna – to centurion after Dakota followed Gwen to college.

Thalia had good story about the Hunters and Artemis. They found a monster in Texas and ended up chasing it all the way to Florida. There was something interesting that happened along the way but neither Leo nor Nico were paying enough attention.

"So Leo, how's camp? I'm sorry for leaving you there alone." Piper said.

"Alone?" Leo asked. "It's a camp with over a hundred kids. I couldn't be alone if I tried."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You know what she means."

"Do I?" Leo asked innocently.

"Leo's been hanging around with Nyssa and Will. Also the Stolls, I'm not sure who's the worst influence." Nico smirked as Leo threw him a glare.

"You were at camp?" Percy asked.

"Yeah he didn't leave." Leo sighed dramatically. "It's been horrible."

Nico gave him a glare and had the urge to stick his tongue out but didn't. He didn't know anyone here like that yet. He was close... ish, with them but... It was like there was an elephant in the room that only he could see. So he knew how and why it was awkward, and so did Leo, but no one else saw how their questions were off putting or hard to answer.

"You stayed there for four months?" Thalia asked surprised.

"Yeah... Why?" Nico asked, frowning, worry tightening in his stomach.

"Well, you usually don't stay for more than a week at most, let alone for four months!" Percy exclaimed.

"Well... I had more of a reason to." Nico said awkwardly. "Can we just..."

"You met somebody!" Annabeth figured out, grinning like crazy. "You're going out with somebody! You are _dating _someone. Or at least you like them a lot."

"Ooh tell us!" Hazel begged.

"Who is it?" Piper wondered.

"What cabin?" Percy mused.

Only Jason and Frank stayed quiet. Frank because he felt extremely awkward. Jason because he knew Nico was gay, and he also knew how Nico felt after meeting Cupid. Moreover he doubted Nico would be sharing such information considering the way he was acting now.

Nico and Leo shared a panicked glance, that to them, was thankfully missed.

"Just tell us Nico!" Annabeth grinned like crazy. She had feared that Nico liked her. Now she knew he liked – maybe loved – someone else.

"Come on Death Breath. Please?" Thalia asked. "I want to know who has managed to melt your heart!"

"No!" Nico snapped. "Please just, stop." He groaned as he dropped his face in his hands

"Leave him alone guys." Jason muttered.

"Anyway..." Leo coughed. "Nothing much has happened at camp. The Apollo cabin decided to –"

"Forced by the Aphrodite kids." Nico coughed.

"– let the other cabins – well individual people – to sing a song at the camp fire instead of them. They were only allowed to play back up if requested to."

"It was weird." Nico put in.

"Wait!" Hazel said. "Leo, you know who Nico's going out with. Don't you." She didn't phrase any of it like a question. She knew that Leo must know.

"Can we just drop it!" Nico moaned. "At least, for the moment."

Nico got up and went over to the snacks table. Hazel quickly followed suit and Leo could just hear an apology. Leo smiled as he watched Nico smile a tiny little smile, the type that Leo would usually tell a million bad jokes just to see it grow to. He loved the way Nico was with Hazel, it was really nice to see him around her. Leo knew how much he missed Bianca, it had taken a while but finally Nico opened up to him, told him everything and Leo had done the same back.

"Leo? Leo!" Jason's voice knocked him out of his reverie.

"Hmm?" Leo looked up.

Piper giggled, "Leo." She said rolling her eyes. "You alive in there?"

"Yes Beauty Queen." Leo smiled back as Frank went over to talk to Percy and Annabeth went to apologise to Nico too.

"Please tell me _something _interesting happened at camp. I hate to think of you there just... In Bunker 9 on your own all day." Piper said, eyes filled with concern.

"It's fine Pipes, it's not like when I was building my _Argo II_. Besides, lots of the Hephaestus come to the Bunker all the time, we're exploring, finding all these _amazing _blueprints and inventions around the place. It's seriously amazing! Besides as Nico said, I've made friends with Nyssa and Will and the Stolls and some others." Leo said, desperately trying to think of something. The truth was that he spent so much time with the Ghost King that he didn't do much else.

"And what's Nico been up to?" Jason asked. Leo tensed up straight away. "I'm not trying to get anything out of you Leo." He said calmly. "I just hope he's ok..."

Piper smiled at him. Eyes full of that 'aw you're so sweet!' gooy stuff. Leo knew that maybe sometime he might do that to Nico but right now... He didn't like it much.

"Nico's doing great. Absolutely fine." Leo muttered.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Nico!" Hazel squeaked as she came up behind Nico. "So, so sorry! I know it's your business and I shouldn't be sticking my nose in –"

"Hazel it's fine. I overreacted. Thing is... I..." Nico took a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm just really not good at... telling people things... about me and stuff." He finally got out.

"I know Nico and I'm so sorry!" Hazel hugged him quickly.

"It's fine Hazel. Really. I will tell you... Things. Just later. I promise." Nico said. "Actually, promise me that you'll force this out of me later. I'm not sure I can do it without some sort of coercion, the gods know that's how I told–" Nico cut himself off.

"Told who, what?" Hazel asked.

"Just promise me please." He asked.

"Sure Nico." She nodded.

That's when Frank came over and Nico took the chance to slip away. He saw Leo having a conversation with Piper and Jason. _Gods he really does belong here_, Nico thought, _He can talk to them so easily. As well as most of the others. Then there's me who can just barely talk to my own sister. _

"Where do you think you're going?" Thalia's voice made him jump as he got to the door.

"Whoa Thalia!" Nico yelped. "I was just um..."

"Don't you dare skip out on this little party." Thalia said. "You think you're the only one? I'm here for Jason –"

"And you're best friend Annabeth and Percy – who you're good friends with too. Then there's Piper who you get on with really well."

"You would too if you gave them a chance." Thalia murmured.

"It's really not that easy." Nico sighed. "I've tried. Really I have. But I find it hard with living people."

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"Because what would I say?" He whispered.

"Well what do you say to your dead friends?" Thalia asked.

"I wouldn't call them friends per say..." Thalia gave him a hard look. "Well they usually call me 'lord' or 'master' –"

"I'm gonna stop you right there and say that no one will call you such names." Thalia began.

"Let me finish!" Nico stopped her from carrying on. "So they call me things like that so I tell them not to and that creates a conversation, from there things are easy. I do have some friends but I have no idea how I became friends with them, well I do, without –" Once again Nico stopped himself.

"Without... Who?" Thalia smiled.

"Not telling." Nico growled and then left them room. He really did wish they wouldn't force it out of him. He'd asked Hazel to because he thought she should know, but Thalia knew he felt awkward about these things. He knew it was probably hypocritical but...

He bumped into Sally as he stood in the hall.

"Hello Nico. Need some tea?" She asked. That's why Nico liked Sally, she didn't press anything. She just let it be.

"Yes please." Nico sighed gratefully.

* * *

"So Leo." Thalia said casually. Both Jason and Piper watched her not wanting Leo to say anything awkward.

"Yes?" Leo asked, completely normal and a small smile.

"I was just wondering about Nico." She said. That made Percy, Hazel, Annabeth and Frank fall silent.

"Gods can't you guys take the hint that he doesn't want to tell you! If he won't then I won't!" Leo growled. "Not unless he wants me to, ok?" Then he stormed out too leaving a shocked group of demigods in the living room.

"Do you need some tea too?" Sally asked as he peered into the kitchen, looking for Nico, who he'd seen storm out a minute before.

"Yes please." Leo smiled as he sat down next to Nico at the table. Sally crossed the kitchen and went about making some more tea.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked Nico worriedly.

"I'm fine. It's just too much at the moment, I'm sorry. I wish I –"

"No!" Leo said fiercely. "No Nico. It's not just you. I'm scared too. And Thalia..."

"Thalia." Nico growled.

"Here you go." Sally said putting the cup of tea down in front of him. "I hope you two feel better." She said with a smile and went back to cooking.

"I like her." Leo said. "She remind me of my mom."

"I don't really remember my mom." Nico said. "I was dipped in the lethe so I never can but... I like to think this is what my mother would be like. Sally is like a second mother to me."

"I'm glad." Leo smiled.

"To Thalia too. And Annabeth. And to anyone. She's the best. You can see where Percy gets it." Nico said.

Leo laughed, "Yeah I really can."

"Hello?" Said a new voice as a head popped around the kitchen door. "I've got the milk and extra crackers!"

"Oh Paul honey," Sally smiled at her husband. "Give it here. Thank you darling. You know Nico, and this is Leo."

"Hello there." He smiled at the two boys as he put his coat and bag on one of the chairs. "So what brings the two of you to the kitchen? You do know there's meant to be a party in the living room?"

"Yes we do know." Nico sighed. "It's just..."

"People ask a lot of questions." Leo sighed, glancing briefly at Nico. Nico caught his look and blushed, as did Leo.

"Ah, I see." Paul said. "Have you told them yet?" Eyebrow raised.

"Wha-how-huh?" Leo asked as Nico cast a glance at Sally who was humming to herself as she cooked.

Paul laughed, "You two keep looking at each other the same way Percy and Annabeth look at each other. Your friends may not see it but I do. Loud and clear." He chuckled again.

"Oh well..." Leo blushed even harder.

"Please don't tell yet... We... I... Well..." Nico fumbled again and internally curse himself.

"We don't know how to tell them." Leo sighed.

"Hmm... I see your problem." Paul nodded. "But just trust that, once it's out you'll feel like an enormous weight has been lifted. I've met each and every person in that room and I can honestly say that they will not judge you if that's what you're afraid of. I even think that Piper and Hazel will be exceptionally pleased." He smiled at them and then went to help Sally.

"Now that's an awesome father figure." Leo said.

"Tell me about it. Percy deserves it though." Nico sighed.

"Yeah he does. With his luck he really does need people like this to come home to." Leo agreed.

"Ready to go back in?" Nico breathed.

"Yeppers peppers." Leo chirped.

"Really?" Nico laughed as they got up.

"Yep, it's why you love me." Leo grinned.

"I love you anyway." Nico smiled. "Thank you for the tea Sally."

"And thank you Paul... It's nice to meet you." Leo smiled.

"Oh you're welcome dears." Sally smiled.

"It was a pleasure." Paul smiled too. "Good luck."

"And remember, our kitchen is always open." Sally laughed. Then came a knock at the front door. "I'll just go get that."

The three walked out of the kitchen, Sally toward the door and the boys toward the living room.

"Hey guys." Leo said awkwardly.

Seven heads looked up, some from the floor and some from the sofas. Everyone smiled which was nice.

"We had tea with your mom." Nico added.

"You mom and step-dad are awesome." Leo finished.

"I know." Percy smiled. Thalia opened her mouth and was about to say something when Sally came into the room behind Nico and Leo with someone.

"I'll just get the sugar, you wait in here. The kitchen is a mess! My son is has his friends over." Sally said as she walked in. Everyone turned to the new person to see a girl with crazy dark curly hair that looked indigo, brown eyes and scarf as a belt.

"Jenna?" Nico and Leo asked simultaneously.

"Oh hey guys!" Jenna smiled. "Fancy seeing you here."

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"My dad needs sugar for whatever the heck he's making in the kitchen so my mum sent me to the neighbours!" She smiled crookedly.

"Then why did you get off a stop earlier than us?" Nico asked.

"I had to get last minute presents because I'm a terrible human being. Can I guess who is who?" She asked.

"Go for it." Nico grinned. All three turned to the bewildered seven seated in the room.

"OK... Hmm... Curly hair is... Hazel, your sister right?" She started.

"Yep." Nico grinned, popping the 'P.'

"Uh, Frank is the boy next to her, boyfriend girlfriend yes?"

"You know it." Leo smiled.

"Thalia's spikes over there next to blondie... Annabeth I think. So that means green eyes is Percy." Jenna deduced.

"You're good at this." Nico complemented.

"I know." Jenna grinned. "So that leaves Leo's best friends, Piper and Jason!"

"Correct on all accounts." Leo laughed.

"Well I usually am." Jenna said cockily.

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" Thalia asked.

"And how do you know these two?" Piper asked.

"Oh I met them on the tube – er – subway this morning. You Americans are so weird." She grumbled the last bit.

"You still seem to know an awful lot." Annabeth said wearily.

"Well we got into a

conversation about being gay and coming out and stuff. These guys were really worried about coming out." Jenna said.

"Jenna!" Leo blurted.

"What?" She asked. "Oh you haven't told them have you!?" She clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Told us what?" Percy demanded. The others had all figured it out but all looked as though they were in shock.

"We were actually about to." Leo started. "Nico and I..."

"We..." Nico cough. "I don't know how to say it..."

Both boys looked pleadingly at Jenna to explain. It was kind of chickening out but...

"Nico and Leo are gay and dating. They're super adorkable, on the _subway_ they were holding hands and Leo had his head on Nico's shoulder and they were discussing the pros and cons of telling you guys – which is how I guessed who you are. You really suit your names – anyway. These guys got on and were being homophobic so I stood up for them and then they insulted me and Nico got up and was all like 'Hey! No cares, leave me, my _boyfriend_ and this girl alone.' And then we started talking and NOW YOU KNOW!" She even sang the last part."And if you don't accept them then I'll be forced to kill you all and adopt this adorkable couple here." Jenna added.

"What is 'adorkable'?" Nico asked.

Jenna laughed, "Oh right. That's a mash up or 'dork' and 'adorable' because that what you two are. You guys are really different than on the tube, gods damn it! Subway!" She added.

There was a moment of silence and then...

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm so late! Sally just let me in... Why do I get the feeling I just walked into a really awkward moment." Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood in the door of the living room.

* * *

**Sorry guys but I'm gonna leave it there because I AM EVIL! *coughs awkwardly* anywho... **

**I hope you guys like my GhostFire! Or whatever you call it. **

**Oh and Jenna, I semi-based her on someone I know and someone I made up. She may or may not have some me in there... **

**I will add one more chapter! Maybe two if you want an epilogue! **

**Oh and if you're wondering who Thamyris is, he was the first man to have loved another. I was thinking that if I did an epilogue, and if I decided that Leo and Nico adopt or somehow get hold of a child, they might name it Thamyris. But he didn't exactly have a happy story. He died because he challenged the muses to music contest and obviously lost. The other man was Hyacinth, who we all know. Or should know, both Apollo and Zephyrus and he died because of jealousy between Apollo and Zephyrus. So yeah... Those are my choices... **

**VALDANELGO FOREVER! Xxxxxx**

**ABNC (Adorable British Nose Club) **


	2. GhostFire Dinner and Gifts!

"So this is awkward. Does it make it more awkward that I mentioned that? Oh gods I shouldn't have told them! It really should have been you. Dang it, why am I talking to myself?" Jenna groaned and covered her face. "Whoever made me this annoying is going to have hell to face."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness you know." Leo told her smiling slightly.

"You talk to yourself all the time." Nico raised an eyebrow at Leo.

"I'm talking from experience." Leo grinned manically.

"Of course you are, Crazy." Nico grinned back, rolling his eyes.

"It's why you love me." Leo replied blushing, keeping his eyes away from the on lookers.

"I love you anyway." Nico answered; slightly self conscious as he did the same as Leo, avoid everyone's gazes.

"Why do you guys say that?" Jenna asked. "You say it a lot. Wait, none of my business." She reminded herself.

Both boys blushed. "Well... Ok I was being me and crazy, to which Nico was all sarky – as per usual." Leo said with a pointed look.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Anyway, Leo replied to me with 'it's why you love me' so I told him I'd love him anyway, even if he wasn't like that because..." Nico blushed and cleared his throat. "Because I love all of him, not just one part."

Leo beamed and grabbed Nico's hand. Nico smiled tentatively back at him, both of them being careful to not catch anyone else's eye.

"That was the first time he told me he loved me." Leo mumbled; his eyes far away as he relived the moment, biting his lip a he smiled and blushed. That was one of his favourite memories. Hearing Nico say that. Of course the make-out session afterward hadn't been bad either.

"Aw..." Jenna, Piper and Hazel all sighed at once, making Leo and Nico duck their heads.

Thalia rolled her eyes but was grinning like crazy. Percy and Annabeth were grinning like crazy and looking far too excited by this. Frank looked awkward but was still looking extremely happy for the two of them. Rachel rolled her eyes but was smiling. She wasn't too shocked as she had spent the last three weeks at camp, she hadn't come with Leo and Nico to Percy's because she had been at her dad's for the past two days. Jason was still in shock but he was laughing too, with joy of course.

"Piper your – ahem – mother's side is showing." Leo mumbled.

"Shut up Repair Boy." Piper laughed, ecstatic that Leo seemed so happy with Nico. Especially pleased that their relationship seemed so cute.

"Sure thing Beauty Queen." His eyes flicked up but he kept his head down, a small grin on his face.

"Here's your sugar love." Sally said from the threshold, a giant smile on her face.

"Oh thank you ma'am." Jenna turned to Sally. "My dad ought to be happy." Turning back to the blushing boys she said, "Call me guys, you're awesome. See ya later, ABNC."

"ABNC?" Rachel asked, curious as ever.

"Adorable British Nose Club." She replied with a crooked grin.

"Oh wow." Nico shook his head at her. "You're as bad as Leo." She just laughed.

"See you later Jenna, it was... interesting to see you again." Leo smiled.

"Bye! It was... nice? To meet you all... And I am sorry. I do this a lot; I just get over excited about some things and... Bye." Sally looked a bit confused as she and Jenna left but said nothing on it.

"So..." Nico mumbled. Suddenly a small figure flung onto him almost knocking him over.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Hazel gasped. "How come the whole camp knew before me?"

"It's harder telling your friends... Than it is people you don't really know." Nico mumbled.

"It doesn't matter what they say, we don't care about them in the slightest. Ironically there are some homophobic demigods which if funny since the gods bed pretty much anything that move." Leo rolled his eyes as he scuffled his feet.

"But you should have known we'd be ok with it, I'm your best friend Leo." Piper said; a little hurt.

"Yeah I know!" Leo sighed. "To be honest it shouldn't be that much of a deal! Why is everyone straight until proven gay? I don't think people fall in love with a gender; they fall in love with someone's soul. Them, not their body. Sure there are preferences but I shouldn't have to come out to you guys." Leo growled. "I should just be able to say that I love Nico without it being a big shock or –"

"I don't think it's that Leo." Rachel cut in. "Sure it is sometimes – which sucks – but I think it's more that these guys didn't even know you were friends and then to find out you're dating..."

"Fair enough." Nico sighed. "But I still agree with Leo."

"Of course you do." Rachel grinned and rolled her eyes. She only had to be at camp for a day before realising the Aphrodite cabin's latest obsession. Over the last few weeks she learned more about Leo and Nico's relationship than she ever wanted.

"You knew?" Jason asked Rachel. He was slightly unsure of what to say. He knew about Nico and if Leo was dating him well... He thought it was adorable. He liked the idea of it but he just had to get used to it. It was the same with when Annabeth got Percy back. She changed, relaxed more, smiled more, slept better, ate better and a whole lot of other things. Moreover, Nico looked happier than – he was sure – everyone in the room had ever seen him. Leo looked different too. Jason was usually unsure of when Leo was genuinely joking or trying to hide his emotions. Now it seemed however that he was more comfortable to express himself.

"Yeah, I have been at camp for the last three weeks and the Aphrodite cabin is obsessed with these two." Rachel laughed.

"It's been horrible." Leo sighed. "Stalking us..."

"Calling us... What was it? GhostFire?" Nico asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and Valdangelo." Leo laughed at the weird name.

"I think Neo is one." Nico thought.

"And there's one more... Leico? Yeah, Leico." Leo nodded to himself.

"We had Percabeth." Annabeth shivered. "But this came about two years before we got together so..."

"Awkward." Percy summed up, shivering at the _awkward _memories.

"Wait, does everyone have... couple names?" Frank asked.

"Only if they really like the ship – er, couple." Nico explained as he pulled Leo with him back to the love seat.

"What is a ship?" Hazel asked. "Aside from the obvious." She amended as an afterthought.

"Oh here we go." Leo groaned as he put his legs over Nico's so he was lying on the sofa. The sofa was small so his back was propped up against the arm rest.

"It's a couple, like 'relationship' but just using the 'ship' part." Piper explained; sighing greatly.

"Awesome." Percy grinned at the mention of ships. "Ships are awesome."

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said lovingly as she scraped in from her conversation with Rachel and Thalia.

"Beauty Queen." Leo grinned at Piper.

"I am the cabin counsellor." Piper said. "Oh and Jason and I will be back for the next few weeks."

"As will Percy and I." Annabeth spoke up again from her conversation with Rachel and Thalia.

"Frank and I don't have time off for a while but hopefully you can come visit us soon?" Hazel asked hopefully.

"Sure Hazel." Nico smiled widely at the prospect of not only seeing his sister again but also not having to hide anything.

"Do we have a... ship name?" Frank asked uncertainly.

"Haha, yeah." Leo grinned. "I like yours, it's Frazel."

"By the way we only know this much because Will started dating Elsie from Aphrodite." Nico added.

"I like Elsie." Piper murmured nodding to herself.

"So do we." Leo smiled.

"Except she gushes about _everything._" Nico groaned, dropping his head back.

"Aw." Leo said, stroking Nico's hair, making Nico relax a bit. Leo noticed Piper and Hazel watching him with 'aw' expressions. "Oh come on!"

Everyone glanced over and saw Leo's hand still in Nico's hair and most either grinned or rolled their eyes. While they returned to their conversations they couldn't help but sneak peeks at the group's newest couple.

"Sorry Leo but you guys really are cute." Hazel smiled. "Oh and do anything to my brother and I'll do unimaginable things to you." She added seriously.

"Kinky." Leo muttered, secretly terrified. Piper, Frank and Hazel both looked at him shocked but then were interrupted by Nico bursting out laughing.

"Um... Why are you laughing?" Hazel asked, coming from her time she wasn't so used to such dirty jokes.

"Sorry. It's just... Leo uses humour to hide when he's scared. He's scared of what you'll do to him if he ever does anything to me." Nico laughed.

"Don't go giving away my secrets!" Leo mock hit him as Hazel 'Oh'd'.

"Dinner's ready!" Sally called from the kitchen.

"Yay!" Leo grinned, grabbing Nico's hand and pulling him out the door before anyone had even got up.

"Someone's eager." Piper laughed as Nico was pulled past her yelping.

"Oh gods this smells good!" Leo melted as he took in the wonderful aromas wafting from the kitchen.

Sally laughed, "Thank you Leo, dear. Choose your seats."

Leo pulled Nico into the seat next to him as Piper and Jason sat opposite them. Thalia was on Jason's other side and on Piper's were Annabeth and Percy, who were opposite Hazel and Frank. Nico had Hazel and Frank on one side and Leo had Rachel who was opposite Thalia. Sally and Paul were at the ends of the table with a beautiful feast before them. The table was pulled more central in the room and was big enough that everyone had elbow room and could see each other easily.

"Sally, are you sure you don't possess some sort of magic?" Annabeth asked as she held back a moan.

"Seriously," Thalia agreed. "I can't believe you did this by yourself! You should have let us help."

"Oh it's fine! It would have far too cramped in here and just think of the trouble Percy would have caused." Sally said causing everyone to laugh, especially Percy.

"I would have broken... Everything most likely." He laughed, unafraid to mock himself.

"Oh dears!" Sally said. "You must take off your coats! It's boiling in here!"

Nico groaned and bumped his head down on the table and Leo burst out laughing. "YES!"

"No!" Nico moaned.

"You heard what Sally said. We simply must take off our coats!" Leo said gleefully as he shed his. "Like my jumper?" He grinned impishly as everyone around the table laughed.

"That's really cool." Jason said. "Do you think you could actually make a mechanical robin?"

"One? I made a whole army of mechanical robins!" Leo sniffed mock offended.

"And they will not stop whistling Christmas carols." Nico moaned, head still on the table. "They're all around camp and will not shut up."

"Of course not!" Leo laughed, "Not until January Twenty eighth, then they'll change song and then they'll tweet like normal birds until they malfunction and probably try and kill us."

"Why January twenty eighth?" Piper asked, completely ignoring the 'malfunction' part.

"That's my birthday." Nico sighed. "I'm guessing they'll sing happy birthday?"

"Yeppers peppers!" Leo grinned. "Now take off your aviator."

"Your birthday!?" Hazel cried, appalled that a) Nico never told her and b) that she had never thought to ask. "You never told me!"

"It really doesn't matter." Nico replied.

"Of course it does!" Leo exclaimed. Hazel grinned at Leo as he agreed with her. "Jacket now."

"See! Leo agrees with me! We simply must do something..." Hazel cocked her head to the side at she started thinking.

"No we don't." Nico grumbled.

"I've already thought of something." Leo said to Hazel over Nico. "I'll tell you about it later without Mr. I-Hate-Birthdays when he has taken. Off. His. Jacket."

"Leo!" Nico frowned.

"Oh great!" Hazel said enthusiastically. "Who else...?"

"Hazel!" Nico groaned.

"Nyssa and Will know. The Stolls came up with some of it too." Leo nodded.

"Guys!" Nico yelled causing everyone at the table to pause then burst out laughing.

"What's wrong Nico?" Piper asked suppressing a smile.

"We're planning his birthday." Hazel grinned.

"January twenty eighth. It's going to be awesome." Leo added.

"As long as we're all invited." Jason grinned.

Leo and Hazel looked at Nico, "Oh now you ask me?" He asked sarkily.

"We're planning the birthday but you get to choose who is coming." Leo as though it was obvious.

"Oh... Ok." Nico said uncertainly. "Um, you guys, Nyssa, Will and the Stolls?" He asked.

"Sure, what about Elsie?" Leo wondered.

Nico groaned, "She 's nice and all... But so gushy!"

"Is that a no?"

"Will would kill me if I didn't invite her so sure." Nico sighed. "And Katie for Travis. Thank gods Conner and Nyssa are single."

"Hey! We could –" Leo said, getting ideas about Nyssa and Conner.

"Can we please move on?" Nico moaned. "I really don't care."

"Fine, take off your jacket." Leo said simply, knowing he could annoy Nico into taking it off.

"Fine!" Nico snapped as he unzipped his aviator. "Leo forced me into this." He added as he revealed his dark jumper with the skeletal reindeer.

There was a moment of silence and Nico expected the worst until...

"Jumpers suit you." Piper said. "You know how some people just suit jumpers? It compliments you – " Piper suddenly cut herself off as she realised what she was saying.

"Gee, Aphrodite much?" Leo laughed. "But she's right. And so was I, I did say you would look good in a jumper." Leo grinned smugly.

"You also said I'd look good topless but I think that might just be you." Nico said before realising that everyone around the table wasn't used to their relationship. Nico quickly ducked his head and blushed.

Leo took hold of his hand under the table. "Actually I think I was right about that too." Nico just rolled his eyes.

"So did not need to hear that." Hazel wrinkled her nose as everyone laughed again. "I quite frankly do not want to think of the reason why my brother was topless with you."

Everyone laughed, "At least we're not as bad as Annabeth and Percy." Leo smiled with a look that said he was remembering the incident where they snuck out in the night and went down to the stables on the _Argo II _to do the gods know what. Both Annabeth and Percy blushed and ducked their heads.

"Oh?" Sally asked, a gleam in her eyes, "What's this?"

Both Percy and Annabeth glared at Leo with a clear signal to shut up. "I'll have to tell you sometime Sally." Leo said with the clear message of 'mwahaha, watch your backs.'

Nico snorted, "Oh geez Leo. Really?"

"It's why you love me." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Love you anyway." Nico replied. This had become their thing to say.

"I never expected you two for PDA/PES types." Jason grinned, cocking his head.

Both Nico and Leo laughed nervously, "It's more that we just forget that you guys are here."

"It happens all the time at camp." Nico sighed remembering the awkward situations they'd got themselves into and the ludicrous amounts of blackmail material the Stolls had over them.

Piper and Jason (The only ones other than Nico and Leo who were part of the conversation) looked at them for a moment then grinned.

"You guys are actually really cute." Piper began. "I –"

"No." Nico said. He received weird looks from Jason and Piper but not Leo, who understood what he was saying. "No more deep talks. I've had enough for today."

"Let's make it that after New Year's you guys can get all deep and ask us questions." Leo decided.

Nico smiled to himself like he knew something they didn't, which was true. He couldn't wait to show Leo one part of his Christmas present, however the second part... He was nervous about. Then the third part... of gods he couldn't even think about that.

There were three parts of Nico's gift to Leo. One, he knew Leo would like; he was just worried about what he'd say to it. Another was an inside joke that they both would love; he knew Leo had got him something similar. The final bit though... He had no idea how Leo would take it. He had no idea if it was a good idea or not. He was at war with himself over it. He kept deciding not to give it, then change his mind a second later.

"Nico?" Leo asked quietly. There was a low hum of conversation as everyone but Nico and Leo talked. Leo was watching Nico with a concerned face. "You with us Kitty?"

Nico pressed his lips at the nickname. He would never admit it, but he loved it when Leo called him that.

"Yeah sorry Fiamma, I was just off in my own mind." Nico replied.

"Well I'd rather you were here." Leo quirked an eyebrow at him, then sighed. "It's been a long day hasn't it? We haven't had time to talk yet."

"Ah but don't you remember? We're waiting until New Year's for that." Nico hated deep talks. Delving deep into himself was not something he liked to do. He used to try and stay emotionless, which really didn't work. Then he met Leo, after a few chats Leo had got him to open up, confront himself. Then they had a deep talk and while it had been great and refreshing... It was not something Nico wanted to do again. At least not anytime soon. Sure they'd had a few small deep talks but Nico had a feeling this would be a proper deep talk. For the last four-five months he'd been happier than he could remember and it was all because of Leo. He didn't want that to change. Not for anything.

"Ah, of course." Leo rolled his eyes. "You can't hide from your emotions forever. I would know." Leo whispered seriously.

That was true, Leo had been reluctant to be serious for a long time but similarly to Nico, he had realised he had needed to at some point. He still had fun with Nico for the past four-five months but he wasn't afraid to show his emotions as much anymore. One again, it was all because of Nico. True he didn't want anything to change but he also knew they need to talk sometimes.

"I'm not hiding." Nico mumbled. "Fiamma, I'm fine."

"Sure you are Kitty, sure." Leo sighed, knowing it was useless trying to get to him now. He pressed his hot forehead to Nico's cool one. Both boys relaxed at the contact. Nico being warmed and Leo being cooled. "I don't see how you can be cold right now."

"I'm special." Nico grinned.

"Yes you are." Leo replied, looking right into Nico's eyes making him blush. "You're cute when you blush."

"You've told me many times Fiamma." Nico mumbled, obviously not believing Leo's words.

"Il mio innamorato," Leo said in Italian, causing Nico to shiver. The boys had started to pick up Spanish and Italian from each other and whenever the other used it...

"Mi verdadero amor?" Nico replied in Spanish.

"You two whispering sweet nothings to each other in other languages?" Jason asked loudly enough for the whole table to stop and cast looks at the two now blushing boys.

"No! estábamos, ¡ah!" Leo frowned, realising he was speaking in Spanish. "No, we were just talking actually. I'm picking up some Italian and he's starting to pick up Spanish." Leo explained.

"Sure, that's why you had your foreheads pressed together all cute like." Piper laughed with her eyebrow raised.

"Whatever, I bet you speak to Jason in French all the time." Leo grumbled. Both Jason and Piper blushed, the intended reaction. That also proved that she did, Leo smiled at the future blackmail he gained.

While Leo was keeping Jason and Piper busy, Nico struck up a random conversation with Rachel effectively escaping the awkwardness.

"You guys really do just forget we're here don't you?" Hazel asked a moment later.

"Huh?" Leo cocked his head.

"Well, the way you two were just now. It was like you had completely we existed, that it wasn't Christmas and you weren't surrounded by people. It's really cute." Hazel grinned.

"Actually I'm starting to think I'm a bad influence on him." Nico smiled slightly as he entered the conversation.

"You? How could you be the bad influence!?" Annabeth asked, opening the conversation to everyone, who seemed to be listening anyway.

"I love how you keep just scraping in on their conversations." Percy laughed, making her roll her eyes.

"Yeah, how are you a bad influence on me?" Leo grinned, wondering what Nico could possible say. The whole table watched them not-so-secretly also wondering the same thing.

"We've been in Bunker 9 for two weeks straight and only coming out to grab food. We haven't eaten in the dining pavilion for three weeks." Nico started listing. "You started listening to my weirdo music –"

"Your music is awesome not weirdo." Leo cut in with a wave of his hand.

"Can't it be both?" Nico asked with a chuckle.

Leo laughed, "I guess it is both. Though I still love my music..." He sighed.

Nico snorted, "I'm so glad you haven't listened to that... _stuff_ in weeks."

"What do you mean by that!" Leo demanded.

"You were listening to the Scissor Sisters over and over and over... It was one album played over and over Leo!" Nico gritted; exasperated.

"Laura and If Music is a Victim are good songs!" Leo defended.

"Those two are... The others however..." Nico widened his eyes and looked to the side while pressing his lips together. A clear sign he thought they sucked.

Leo threw his hands up in exasperation, "I don't know why I bother."

"Because you love me." Nico smiled, giving him an 'I'm right and I know it' look.

Leo simply rolled his eyes. "Okay, but to be fair not _all_ of your music is good."

"What!? Like what?" Nico asked, mock outrage.

"Flyleaf. Led Zeppelin –" Leo started.

"You love Black Dog by Led Zep!" Nico butted in.

"It's true, I really do." Leo nodded sadly. "You know there is some of my music you like!"

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Nico asked, brow raised.

"David. Mother. Fucking. Bowie." Leo grinned, knowing Nico loved him as soon as Leo had introduced the Bowster to him.

"Kaiser Chiefs." Nico added.

"Bruno Mars." Leo refused to be told anything other than that Bruno Mars was a saint.

"Green Day." Nico contributed to which Thalia nodded.

"Imagine Dragons?" Leo asked.

"Only some, random few." Nico allowed.

"Um... Of course! This one is yours all the way but I love My Chemical Romance!" Leo sighed, clasping his hands together.

"Fucking love them." Nico closed his eyes and smiled widely.

"Gerard Way looks like you." Leo added.

"Awesome people look alike." Nico laughed.

"I swear that's not the real quote." Leo murmured.

"Nico likes to change quotes." Percy scraped in. Both boys jumped, once again forgetting where they were.

"Oh geez, you guys really do just forget us don't you?" Thalia murmured. "I'm not sure if we should be offended or not..."

"They're worse at camp." Rachel sighed. Thalia smiled and gave Rachel a sympathetic look.

"I'm gonna stay away from camp for a while then." She grinned.

"What other quotes has Nico ruined?" Leo asked Percy.

"We were in the Underworld and escaping from Hades palace once and he was taking me to the styx to turn invincible and stuff with some skeletons and Hades after us –" Percy began casually.

"You are _so _telling me that story bro." Jason shook his head in wonder.

Percy shot Jason a grin before continuing. "Anywho, Nico was using his ghosty powers –"

"Ghosty powers?" Nico asked deadpan.

Percy shot him a mock glare at being interrupted but carried on as though he hadn't, "to put skeleton soldiers to sleep so they wouldn't, I dunno, kill us? Arrest us? Take us to Hades? I don't know. But anyway, they were being put to sleep but so was Nico as he used up his energy when he eventually told me 'With great responsibility comes... a great need to nap.'"

Everyone around the table laughed. "Classic." Leo chuckled manically.

"You're worse." Nico grumbled.

"How so?" Leo challenged.

"Oh here they go again." Rachel groaned.

"What?" Both boys demanded simultaneously.

"You have roughly the same conversation every. Damn. Day." Rachel groaned. "I can hear you at the campfire. You guys keep forgetting we can hear you. It's the same conversation. Every. Day. And your influence on Leo has just made it –"

"I've had an influence on Nico too." Leo cut in.

"Ok let's hear it." Nico sighed, he had an idea of what was coming.

"You're human." Leo said simply causing those at the table to laugh.

"Rude." Nico replied but he was grinning. "But true. Very slightly."

"Sure." Leo rolled his eyes. "There's more. Remember what I told you on the subway? You have inside jokes with Nyssa, that really do not make sense might I add! You got the Stolls to practically worship you for your prank on Will –"

"He had it coming." Nico grinned darkly.

"And then there's the whole Aphrodite fiasco!" Leo finished.

"Aphrodite fiasco?" Piper asked.

"Basically Lacey and some others from Aphrodite were trying to set Nico up with a girl and –" Leo began animatedly.

"You've got it wrong already." Nico laughed.

"Okay then you tell it!" Leo replied.

"I will but after we've eaten. Maybe after presents." Nico yawned. Leo sighed dramatically before starting a conversation with Sally. Nico turned to his food, pouring ludicrous amounts of gravy on his plate.

His friends, mainly Hazel and Piper felt their hearts swell with the cuteness overload they never expected from Nico and Leo.

After that dinner passed somewhat uneventfully. Everyone ate and shared more stories, Sally and Annabeth finding their favourite 'Percy's-Seaweed-Brain' moments with the occasional scrape from Thalia. Piper and Leo reminiscing about their Wilderness School days – from which they got their actual memories back – and compared them to the fake memories with Jason. Both agreed the ones with Jason were better. Jason sat smiling, glad he had brought up the idea of Nico tagging along. Hazel and Frank told of how many more jokes the Romans seemed to be cracking and Rachel creepily foreshadowed the endings of stories. She and Thalia also started betting on miscellaneous things; soon Thalia found out it wasn't a good idea to bet against the Oracle of Delphi.

~ Did you know that elephants can't jump? And also Nico's birthday really is the 28th of January! ~

"I'll get started on the washing up." Yawned Paul. "Sally, honey, why don't you go relax for a while? You've been cooking all day."

Everyone was lazily seated around the table. The now-way-too-hot kitchen was mudlding their brains as they felt the need to nap. The table itself was a mess of empty plate, half filled glasses, gravy stains, ripped Christmas Crackers and topped off with litters of cheesy slips of Christmas Cracker jokes.

"Sure." Agreed Sally. "You kids go into the living room and crack open a window. We'll come in later to see what you guys got each other."

Slowly the teens got up from their chairs and headed to the living room but not before piling their plates and cups and cutlery. Sally watched proud that they'd all grown into such wonderful young people. Paul thanked them and got started.

"Someone open that window before I die." Thalia demanded as she collapsed onto one of the small three sofas.

"A simple please would be nice Thals." Annabeth muttered as she reached up to a window. Scowling when she couldn't reach the highest one.

"Need some help?" Jason asked behind her. Throwing a smile over her shoulder she smiled.

"Yeah." She mumbled. She hated not being able do things.

Jason laughed a little and opened the window. "It's okay to ask for help sometimes, Annabeth."

"I know but not for something as easy as opening a window." She scowled.

"Haha, well at least it's not as bad as me having to ask Percy for dating advice." Jason pretended to look scarred from the experience.

"Oh gods!" Annabeth burst out laughing. "You didn't!" The look one Jason's face said he did. "And how did it go?"

"Surprisingly well actually." Jason replied. "He told me that I shouldn't dote on her or make her feel like a princess –"

"What?" Annabeth asked really confused.

"Let me finish." Jason grinned. "He just told me to make sure she knew she was loved. That yes she does have bad qualities – but we all have them. And I love her despite them. It's not about what I want or what she wants; it's what we both want. Compromise and all that."

Annabeth blushed she looked over to Percy. He looked up at the same time and caught her eye. Giving her a quick loving smile he turned back to his conversation with Rachel.

"Thanks Jason." Annabeth murmured.

"That's okay Annabeth." Jason grinned at her.

"Next time you two have one of those talks though, tell him to tell that to me. Communication is another good one." Annabeth grinned back. "I would confront him but, well, I doubt he expected you to tell me."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Sure thing Annabeth. Now I'm gonna go tell my girlfriend I love her."

"You do that." Annabeth sighed. Feeling happier than she could ever remember. All her friends were alive, happy and all her with her. Frank and Piper were stumbling through French, Frank having been born and raised in Canada had learned some in school and Piper being the daughter or Aphrodite meant she was fluent. Both kept bursting out laughing at Frank's dismal attempts. Hazel and Thalia were comparing Greek and Roman gods; both decided Athena was better than Minerva but Mars was better than Ares. All her other friends talking and laughing. Home, she realised, was with her friends and family, not a single place.

~ I know this is GhostFire but... I don't know. That just kinda happened. ~

"Okay enough chat. Let's get down to presents." Rachel grinned. "Oh and thanks Piper, I have a feeling I really needed one. Whatever it is."

Piper rolled her eyes but gave the Oracle a grin. "I'm guessing we're giving to Rachel first then?"

"Yes." Rachel confirmed. "And I better not get any 'joint-present' crap from those of you in couples."

One by one Rachel received different wrapped gifts from the party.  
Percy: A painting of Atlantis by Atlantis's best painter plus a few coral and mermaid hair paint brushes.  
Annabeth: A book on great painters of the past – most of which were demigods.  
Jason: A sketchbook that read on the front cover: _I could have been a novel_.  
Piper: A case of fabric pens, every colour of the rainbow.  
Thalia: A silver dagger and the promise to learn how to use it.  
Hazel: A necklace with several rare but beautiful stones. Not necessarily precious and expensive. Since Frank had rid her of her curse she could give people her stones. However she didn't.  
Frank: A shirt that read: _I spew green smoke and prophecies, what can you do?_  
Nico: A note and sketches from the ghost of Leonardo di Vinci, one of her favourite painter/inventors.  
Leo: A small object that turned into a portable easel, paint brush holder and paint pallet.

"Who next?" She asked after hugging everyone for her awesome gifts.

"Shouldn't you already know that O' wise one?" Piper laughed.

"Oh shut it Beauty Queen." Rachel replied.

"Stop calling me that, guys!" But she was grinning as she said it. "You can give me stuff to make up for it."

Percy: A coral dagger case. Piper grinned as it was easily concealable, she could take a deadly weapon to school!  
Annabeth: Two books, one on Greek Myths with more on the history of Katropis (And the powers it possess) and the other was a fiction book that Annabeth thought Piper would like.  
Jason: A sky blue lightning bolt pendant for her camp necklace and a small toy bush baby that Piper fell in love with immediately.  
Rachel: A painting of her and Jason sitting on a bench mid laughter. She had managed to catch the look of happiness and love so well that Piper felt tears well up.  
Thalia: A small silver rose pendant for her hair, to keep the small bits out of her eyes.  
Hazel: A friendship bracelet with tiger stones and opals.  
Frank: A shirt that read: _I have magical make up, it's called nonexistent. _Which made her smiles but also wonder where he was getting all these shirts...  
Nico: A letter from her grandpa Tom, who was extremely proud of her. Also a book on myths, Norse, Egyptian, Persian, Greek and Roman.  
Leo: A small silver dove. It could hang from her camp necklace and when activated it let out water vapour from its beak and reflected light with its wings to create a rainbow. Moreover there was a slot for a spare Drachma too.

Next was Jason who was nervous to see what he got. He loved the feeling of having friends this close. Growing up he had never really celebrated things like this properly. He got presents for his birthday in New Rome but never from proper friends or family. Just fill ins. Now he felt as though he truly belonged.

Percy: A book (Surprisingly) on Greek and Roman fighting styles. Jason had decided to study both.  
Annabeth: Not a book (Surprisingly), but a camp necklace. Jason hadn't had time to get one and having Annabeth Chase, a co-leader of Camp Half-Blood give him meant a lot. She had asked Chiron to send her one for him.  
Piper: A pink/purple dove pendant for his camp necklace – Annabeth had told her what she was getting for him.  
Rachel: A painting of Jason, Leo and Piper after they returned from their first quest. Cleaned up but different in that they felt more confident and they were closer than ever before.  
Thalia: An old picture of the two of them their mother had taken. Thalia had little Jason on her lap and they were both smiling at the camera. It was all Thalia had left of Jason after he was taken at age three.  
Hazel: Sapphire Chalcedony, the colour of his eyes, surrounding the square face of a watch with a plain leather strap. It was an inside joke of how Jason was always on time.  
Frank: A white T-shirt that read: _Your saving Grace... Grace you with my presence... _And other 'Grace' themed jokes.  
Nico: A letter from his mother, telling him she was proud and sorry. Jason didn't read the letter until a few days later. Also a smaller letter from a ghost daughter of Jupiter, explaining some other powers of Jupiter he might have that are different from the children of Zeus abilities.  
Leo: A bronze eagle that when activated used its wings to reflect light to create a rainbow with the small amounts of water vapour coming from its beak. It also had the slot to put a spare Drachma. Furthermore the Eagle could clip onto a belt loop or Jason's new camp necklace. He also gave him the newest camp bead. He hadn't received one yet, now he had a few precious things around his new necklace.

Thalia went after her brother. She had no idea what the some of the people she knew less well would get her. She got on with Hazel at the celebrations but that was the only time they'd really talked and then Frank she'd only spoken to a few times. She worried even more about what she got them for their presents.

Percy: A silver pinecone for her silver charm bracelet. Thalia snorted and gave him a glare but still added it to her bracelet.  
Annabeth: She gave her best friend a long letter. Thalia read the first few lines and knew it would be best to read it another time. It was filled with inside jokes, deep feels things and lots of other things.  
Piper: A small silver dove for her bracelet. It was to show that love still exists, even if she chose Artemis.  
Rachel: A painting of Thalia mid-hunt, she was crouched in a wood, silver light of the moon filtering down through the trees. The woods were dark and brown but Thalia was surrounded by a halo of silver light that reflected off of her white clothes and silver tiara. He face was fierce as she looked up, her hand touching the ground, feeling the tracks. Thalia loved it.  
Jason: The only thing he had of his sister. His mother had left him with a photo too; this one was of the Christmas when he was three. Thalia and Jason were unwrapping a present together.  
Hazel: Silver moulded into droplet of water. There were flecks of gold twisted in with it. It too attached to her necklace or bracelet.  
Frank: A black version of Jason's 'Grace' top. Thalia was annoyed at first, but then she kinda liked matching with her brother.  
Nico: A letter from the former lieutenant of the Hunt, Zoe Nightshade. It said that Zoe was not bitter. She knew Thalia would do well in the hunt. Thalia was touched, not only by Zoe but by Nico. She knew he had not only blamed Percy for Bianca's death but also Zoe because she was the one to make Bianca go on the quest.  
Leo: A small silver lightning bolt. Thalia often forgot she was a daughter of Zeus, he first thought was of training and Artemis when in battle. This gift helped her to remember where she came from.

Annabeth grinned as she saw Thalia try to stop herself from either killing everyone or hugging them. Thalia caught the smug expression and got her to go next.

Percy: Blushing profusely, he gave her a promise ring. Annabeth, heart beating fast, blushed and kissed him. Putting the ring on her necklace next to all the beads commemorating all her memories with Percy.  
Piper: A small Celestial Bronze pendant the shape of toast, inside joke of stealing each other's breakfast, for her bracelet. Her bronze charm bracelet.  
Thalia: A silver seven with owls engraved on it, the age Annabeth was when she met Thalia, for her bracelet. It stuck out admits the bronze.  
Rachel: Two paintings side-by-side. One was of Percy, Annabeth and Rachel around a cafe table. It was when they had gone to ask for her help in the Labyrinth. Annabeth was frowning at Rachel, Rachel was smirking at Annabeth and Percy looked pained. Everyone laughed at that one. The other one was of the last day of camp the year of the Battle of Manhattan. The three of them were on top of Half-Blood Hill, next to Thalia's Pine. Rachel and Annabeth were hugging and Percy watched with a happy expression.  
Jason: A book on Roman Architecture. Annabeth loved it.  
Hazel: A smooth, deep mixture of greys stone. It was shaped like an owl in flight a fit on her bracelet.  
Frank: A grey shirt that read: _Athena always has a plan. _Percy had told him stories of Annabeth and him as kids.  
Nico: A book with the original architecture of Olympus and the Underworld.  
Leo: A mechanical owl similar to Jason's.

Annabeth, overjoyed with her gifts, passed on to Percy. Percy was unsure how he felt about receiving gifts but accepted them knowing that he'd be yelled at otherwise.

Annabeth: A photo album filled with pictures of them before and after quests. On holidays. Of friends alive and dead. Even one of their 'first' kiss in the dining pavilion.  
Piper: A small cornucopia pendant with a leather cord.  
Rachel: A blue plastic hairbrush which made Annabeth, Percy, Rachel and Nico laugh, leaving everyone else wondering what it could symbolise.  
Jason: 'Ocean Fresh' shower gel and 'sea salt' purifying scrub for men (Which was underlined with 'LOL' written next to it) and blue bon bons.  
Thalia: A 'Dam snack bar' silver T-shirt. Percy burst out laughing when he saw it and put it on straight away.  
Hazel: A panda pillow pet, the same as the one Octavian had sacrificed.  
Frank: A blue shirt that read:_ Schist!  
_Nico: A pendant with a symbol for Neptune on it.  
Leo: A mini Pegasus that worked the same as Jason's eagle, Piper's Dove and Annabeth's owl.

After Percy came Frank. He was completely flustered and unsure of how to accept his gifts. He settles with an awkward thank you.

Percy: A Goldfish. Alive and swimming. Percy kept laughing at its thoughts and Frank rolled his eyes, remembering the time he had turned into a giant goldfish.  
Annabeth: A book on leadership. But not as dull as he thought, it had little jokes written in Annabeth's neat scrawl in the margins. He could tell it was he personal copy as it was well used but he didn't mind.  
Piper: A Canadian Hockey jersey of Frank's favourite team.  
Rachel: A painting of Frank in New Rome standing next to Reyna. Hazel was off to his right with a proud expression. Everyone looked up to the two praetors with awe and pride. Frank felt his heart swell as he saw the incredible painting.  
Jason: A desk lamp for the emptiness of the praetor cabin. The lamp was in the shape of Frank when he was a Roman Eagle and was wonderfully majestic.  
Thalia: A silvery dream catcher. She admitted it didn't work (They never did) but he still liked it. It would help to decorate his praetor cabin.  
Hazel: A simple leather bracelet with one stone twisted into it. I fiery ruby to remind him that even when he was at his weakest, she would always be there for him.  
Nico: He added an onyx to his bracelet. Pure black. It suited the ruby red nicely.  
Leo: A set of Chinese handcuffs. Inside was a small metal object, a watch that turned into a shield. He told Frank that it was a gift from both him and Tyson.

Frank obviously voted for his girlfriend to go next so she grinned in anticipation.

Percy: A teddy bear. A really nice soft one. Hazel loved it.  
Annabeth: A book called: _The modern world. _It was a semi-fictitious book that Annabeth thought Hazel would enjoy.  
Piper: A Charm bracelet made from simple things, a leather strap, small clay anf wooden beads woven into it.  
Thalia: A silver dagger in case she ever felt like putting down her Calvary sword. It had the design of roses and skulls along the blade. Hazel loved it.  
Rachel: A painting of Hazel and Frank walking hand in hand down the streets of New Rome. It was incredible cute.  
Jason: A camp bead for her bracelet, an old one but a good one. He, Piper and Leo had shared the idea of the Camp Bracelet thing.  
Nico: The symbol of Pluto for her bracelet. Leo had brought Nico in on it.  
Leo: A bag of chicken nuggets and a mechanical bead that when activated did something similar to Jason, Annabeth and Percy's vapour machines.

Nico blushed as Hazel voted for him to go next. Leo enthusiastically agreed.

Percy: A black shirt with the quote: _With great power comes the great need to nap. _  
Annabeth: A book one famous quotes. Percy had told her of the quote thing and she thought that his would give him good material. Nico loved it.  
Piper: Another Aviator jacket except this one was pitch black with a white skull in the back.  
Rachel: Two paintings, one of Nico playing catch with Cerberus which everyone found very interesting. The other was of him and Bianca roughly a year before they were found by Grover. Bianca was tickling him and both of them were laughing.  
Thalia: A small figurine of Hades. Similar to the one Bianca had died for.  
Jason: A thread bracelet, intricately woven with rainbow thread. Nico added it to his arm where he kept leather and  
Hazel: Onyx with a small amount of Amber in the centre that resembled a flame woven into a leather bracelet. Funny coincidence. Nico added that to the bracelet arm.  
Frank: A black top that read: _I'm only wearing black until they discover a darker colour. _

Leo was grinning like crazy as he hopped up to get Nico's present. Well two actually. One was wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper and that was the first one he handed over.

"Open it! Open it!" Leo grinned in excitement.

"I am Leo!" Nico rolled his eyes as he carefully ripped the paper. He pulled out a white top that read: _I'm actually not funny, I'm just mean but people think I'm joking. _Nico loved it. It was true. When around people he felt comfortable with he'd tease them endlessly. There were very few people he had a love/hate relationship with – Nyssa being one of them. Next he pulled out a yellow top that read: _I love that our relationship is base off of inappropriate humour, teasing others and awkward sexual comments. _Nico burst out laughing, though annoyed that it was bright yellow. Finally he pulled out a black top that read: _Ghost king_ in white with a picture of King Boo on it.

Nico took a moment to decide which one to wear and decided on the yellow one. And he took off his jumper Hazel fanned her face and the others either looked away or froze.

"Hmm... I'm not sure if I prefer you in the top or without it." Leo mused causing everyone to laugh except Hazel who sent him a frown.

Nico grinned at Leo, "Wait until you see yours."

"Did you guys plan this...?" Piper asked.

"Yeah we dared each other to find a top that described each other perfectly. I found three." Leo explained.

"As did I." Nico nodded.

"Huh, I thought I went a bit overboard." Leo raised an eyebrow.

"As did I." Nico grinned.

"Okay we get it!" Rachel sighed.

"You guys are fucking adorable." Thalia grumbled.

Everyone was sitting in a loose circle, some with their backs to the Christmas tree and some leaning against the sofas. Most were looking at the boys with incredulous expressions. They had never seen Nico behave like this. Not since he was a kid.

"Shut up Thalia." Leo stuck out his tongue as he took a deep breath and picked up the last present.

It was an intricate bronze box. It had delicate engravings of fire and skulls. On the box lid were gears and bones.

"Open it." Leo repeated, this time softly. Everyone leant forward to see what it was.

Carefully Nico opened the clasp. Lifting the lid he saw a flash of bronze and silver. Lifting the object by its neck chain he inspected it. It was a bronze phoenix with demonic wings and fire in silver along the feathers.

"Leo..." Nico gasped.

"Here, if you do this it unfurls its wings and..." Leo trailed off as the majestic bird spread its wings and the soft sound of a piano came out.

Annabeth cocked her head as she tried to recognise the song. As did some of the others.

"What song is this..." Thalia asked.

"I recognise it slightly..." Hazel murmured. Nico had once sang the tune to her. That was the first time he properly told her about Bianca.

"Leo..." Nico whispered again. He and Leo were completely ignoring the others. Leo watching worriedly at his boyfriend. Nico unable to believe the best gift he'd ever been given.

"Hey boys like to clue us in?" Rachel asked. Piper nudged her to which Rachel only shrugged. "I'd like to know why it's such a big deal. I mean yeah it's amazing but I'd like to know the relevance of the song. I don't like not knowing."

"You really should be used to it by now." Nico said, not tearing his eyes from Leo.

"Shut up." Rachel blushed as everyone laughed.

Finally facing the group Nico explained. "It's me. Playing I mean."

"I didn't know you played piano!" Hazel gasped as everyone displayed their surprised expressions.

"Most people don't. Only Leo I think." Nico blushed.

"It's the lullaby his sister wrote for him when he was little." Leo added.

"Soldatino." Hazel remembered. Nico nodded.

"It, um, has other songs too." Leo turned away from the group again. "All you."

"Thank you Fiamma." Nico smiled as the bird played one of Nico's own compositions.

"Now how about I get my presents now?" Leo's voice broke half way through but the others decided not to mention it.

Percy: Fireproof clothing he asked Tyson to get from the Cyclops forges. Just because they're fireproof too doesn't mean their clothes don't burn.  
Annabeth: Two books filled with some of Leonardo di Vinci's unknown demigod inventions and the other was all the files she managed to save from Daedalus' laptop.  
Piper: A photo of Jason, Piper and Leo on Festus before they left for their first quest. Nostalgia was weird.  
Rachel: A painting of Leo and his mother working in the machine shop. Both were happily working and smiling blissfully.  
Thalia: A silver set of ninja stars. Fire patterns were carefully engraved along each point. Leo absolutely loved them.  
Jason: A small dragon pendant he had seen while shopping with Piper. It reminded him of Festus' glory days.  
Hazel: Magnets that when thrown together made a funny buzzing sound. Everyone groaned knowing he'd drive them all crazy doing so.  
Frank: A shirt that read: _Vulcan? I don't even like Star Trek! _A quote Piper had told him about on the _Argo II_.

Nico bit his lip as he picked up a present wrapped in black paper with silvery cobweb design and a large envelope.

"Let's see what's on my tops!" Leo cackled as he ripped open the wrapping paper.

The first was a black top that read: _Hot stuff! _Across it in fiery red. The second was a "Human Torch" top from the Fantastic Four. The third was a top that read: _I'm nuts! _With nuts and bolts in a pile below.

"THESE ARE AWESOME!" Leo yelled as he pulled on the 'I'm nuts!' one.

Everyone laughed as they saw the tops and congratulated Nico on his good choices.

"Ugh boys! Enough with the shirtlessness!" Hazel groaned.

"Leo usually works topless in the forges." Nico commented nonchalantly. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"And Nico's usually topless because Leo burns things when he get hot and bothered." Rachel snickered, ignoring the glares the two boys.

"Now this..." Nico bit his lip as he handed over the envelope and effectively changing the subject before anyone could comment.

Leo, carefully this time, opened the envelope and started reading. He expected a letter from his mother maybe, Nico seemed to theme his presents around dead friends and relatives. But he was wrong. Reading the first paragraph he grinned at Nico.

"Kitty! –" He started.

"Finish the letter first." Nico stopped him. Rolling his eyes he continued reading.

First his expression froze then dropped into a look of shock. Looking up from the letter to Nico and back again as he gaped like a fish. Trying to speak but failing.

After what seemed an eternity Nico began, "Leo...?" No answer. "I'm sorry. It was just an idea. Probably not the best Christmas present –"

He was interrupted by Leo flying into him. "Shut up; it's the best Christmas present ever!" And then he pressed his lips to Nico's.

At first Nico was shocked but then he forgot about everything except Leo in his arms. Softening and deepening the kiss; Nico wrapped an arm around Leo and his hand went to caress Leo's cheek then into his curly brown hair. Leo surrounded Nico's shoulders with his arms. How long they were like that? They didn't know.

Grinning; both rested their foreheads against each other. Arms still encasing each other and breath mingling as they breathed deeply. Eyes closed as the whirlwind of emotions rocketed through them.

"You like it." Nico sighed in relief.

"I love it." Leo clarified.

"Can we read it?" Thalia's voice intruded in their bubble.

Their eyes flashed open. Right. They were in the middle of a Christmas party. And they'd just made out in front of everyone. Screw it. Leo nodded at the same as Nico did, their noses brushing against each other.

Thalia leaned forward a picked up the letter Leo had dropped. Clearing her throat she began to read.

"_Okay Leo, you have two gifts. Here is the first: _

_You know how when we were on the Argo II you kept wishing you could properly explore the places we were flying above? How about we do that. Neither of us go to school. We can go on the Argo II. Wherever you want for however long. You decide." _

"First stop: Wyoming. We can go skiing. I've never been before." Leo said, still leaning his forehead against a blushing Ghost King.

"You'll melt everything that's why." Nico mumbled.

"Shush it." Leo breathed against him.

"Carry on Thals." Rachel said.

Everyone looked pretty shocked at the very affectionate display both boys were putting on. They never saw it coming. It was very weird having two friends you didn't know where friends to suddenly be the cutest couple you'd ever seen. Especially considering their personalities beforehand.

"_Okay, time for the second. It's okay if you don't to do this one." _Thalia suddenly stopped reading aloud. Eyes focused on the paper in her hand. Shock playing across her face.

Suddenly her head snapped up to look at the two boys who were now sitting more comfortably. Leo was now lying on the sofa while Nico lay atop him, nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Shaking her head slowly she simply passed the letter to the person sitting next to her. Piper. Piper coughed and forced herself to read.

"_Okay, time for the second. It's okay if you don't want to do this one. _

_One of my 'Death child gifts' is being able to summon spirits. It's not easy and I could only keep them there for about an hour, maybe a bit more. It takes them a little while but their memories come back to them. If you'd like, I could summon your mother. She didn't go for rebirth like some of the others friends and family." _

Slowly the others all looked up at the two boys snuggled on the sofa.

"You guys were cute before but until now I..." Thalia shook her head.

"It suddenly makes it so much more real." Annabeth sighed.

"You guys... It's..." Percy shook his head. "It's beautiful."

"Stop it..." Nico mumbled. "You're making me blush."

"Thank you." Hazel said to Leo. "For being there."

"It's him you should be thanking." Leo ran his hand through Nico's hair. "Without him..."

"Stop it guys!" Piper moaned. "You're turning me Aphrodite!"

"It only gets worse." Rachel sighed. "My revenge for you being so godsdamn cute is that I'm telling the Aphrodite kids what you guys gave each other for Christmas."

"You do that Rach, we'll be relaxing in a hot spring in Iceland by then." Nico replied.

Everyone laughed before starting up small conversations.

Leo asked quietly to Nico, "Why were you so alarmed about your birthday?"

"What do you mean?" Nico yawned.

"Well you looked like you didn't know what to say or do for your birthday. Wh y don't you base it off your previous ones?"

"I've never had one before." Nico mumbled.

"What!?" Leo's body spasmed.

"Shh..." Nico sighed gently. "I probably did as a child but I don't remember them. All my memories of my mother and that time are gone. I can never remember her. So if she did throw me parties I don't remember them. Then after we got out of the Lotus Casino, Bianca and I were too poor to have proper birthdays. Besides we had no one to invite. Then she died and I had no one. No one to invite. No one to care."

"I'm sorry Kitty..." Leo whispered.

"Don't be. I'm glad you're doing this for me. It reminds me that I do have friends and people who care for me."

"Nico..."

"Shh." Nico cut him off. "I'm tired and this is getting too deep. That's for New Years remember?"

~I know that took long but I figured I should add what everyone got everyone ~

No one noticed as the evening settled in New York that the two boy had fallen asleep. No one noticed until much later when they heard the ragged, panicked breathing of one Nico di Angelo.

Falling silent the small group turned to the boys and realised they were not only asleep but Nico was having either a demigod dream or a nightmare.

Nico started thrashing, knocking Leo awake. Without even opening his eyes, Leo held Nico close and started murmuring, "Shh, it's okay. You're not there anymore. You survived. I've got you. I'll always have you."

"I'm so cold." Nico shivered. "Leo, I'm so cold." He sounded so much younger and innocent. The others figured it had taken him a long time to admit that to Leo. They knew he'd hate for them to know.

"I'll keep you warm." Leo murmured, wrapping himself more securely around Nico's shivering frame.

Breathing heavily Nico relaxed against Leo. Neither fully aware of their surroundings. "Thank you Leo."

"I love you Kitty." Leo replied, kissing Nico's forehead lightly. Softly he began to hum then sing Nico's lullaby. Recognising the tune, Nico's pendant unfurled its wings and joined in, quietly.

"I love you too, Fiamma." Nico mumbled. Soon both boys fell back to sleep and Nico's Phoenix settled once more.

A moment of silence before, "I forgot Nico was there too." Percy murmured.

"We barely survived together." Annabeth whispered. "Nico had to do it alone..."

"I'm glad he has Leo there. Even if it implies they sleep together at night." Hazel sighed. "Oh Nico..."

"Leo knows him so well. It really is beautiful." Frank added.

"Nico... Went to Tartarus too?" Thalia asked. "I guess I forgot." Slowly she rubbed her face with her hands.

"He's been through a lot in his life." Jason cast a glance at the sleeping boy, snuggled in so tight with Leo. He knew far too much about Nico. Not that he didn't want to know or be associated with it; it was just that he knew Nico hated sharing his feelings and thoughts. Except with Leo and vice versa it seemed.

Piper got up a placed a blanket over the boys. "I'm sorry." She felt the need to say. She felt bad for having so much but that wasn't really her fault. She was just sorry Nico had to experience so many hardships. She really was happy for Leo and Nico. She could see only positive effects they got from each other. She was sure her mother shipped this.

"I feel tired." Rachel said. "How about we go to sleep now?"

No one argued, all their energy gone in that moment. Frank reached up and closed the window as the room suddenly felt colder. People went in and out of the bathroom as they changed and brushed their teeth. Settling down in pyjamas, either sharing a sofa or sleeping on pillows on the floor, the demigods and one Oracle fell asleep.

**Ah! How was that my lovelies? I've been sick this week so I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. Sorry for the upright randomness of this story. There will be ****another chapter by the way!**

**Not sure how many more... **

**For those who don't know, I re-wrote the first chapter, altering it slightly so that Jenna wasn't so mean... **

**I've written over 10,000 words! Holy crabsticks! **


End file.
